The present invention is directed to a fluorescent lubricant. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a fluorescent lubricant that is applied as a liquid and dries to a solid state.
Parts such as fasteners are often coated with a lubricant to facilitate engaging the fastener with another object. For example, bolts are often coated with a lubricant to assist installing the bolt in, for example, a panel having a pre-drilled bore. Likewise, screws are often coated with a lubricant to ease driving the screw into a panel or like object, with or without a predrilled bore.
Various types of lubricants are known. Many such lubricants are provided in a liquid form, for example, as an oil. However, the oil can be inadvertently removed from the part, thus defeating the purpose of lubrication. In addition, such liquid lubricants can make the part more difficult to handle, e.g., slippery, possibly making the installation or assembly more difficult than the unlubricated part.
Solid lubricants are also known. Some of these lubricants are provided in a solid, e.g., waxy, form, and as such are difficult to apply. Others may be in a diluted form.
It is also known to mark parts. In particular, is may be desirable to mark parts with a fluorescent marking or stain when such parts are used in low-light areas. For example, when fabricating tanks and the like, it is often necessary to perform certain manufacturing tasks inside of the partially constructed tank. In such applications, the available light inside of the tank may be minimal at best. As such, it has been found useful to mark parts with a stain or marking fluid that is readily visible in low light situations, using, for example, ultraviolet lighting devices.
When using parts in low-light situations that are intended for fabrication, it is sometimes desirable to both lubricate the part, as well as provide a marking to permit locating or tracking that part. In such a use, it is necessary to lubricate the part and mark or stain the part in two separate operations. This requires additional operational steps and time. In addition, when the part is lubricated prior to staining, the stain may not hold well to the part. Conversely, when the stain is applied prior to the lubricant, the lubricant can adversely effect the ability to see or locate the part by xe2x80x9cblockingxe2x80x9d the fluorescence of the fluor stain.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fluorescent lubricant that provides the ability to visually identify and locate parts, and provides a lubricant coating for ease of fabrication. Desirably, such a lubricant is applied in a liquid form and dries to form a solid or hard lubricant coating. Most desirably, such a lubricant coating is durable and resists rubbing off from the part.
A fluorescent lubricant is applied as a liquid to an associated object and dries to a solid coating. The lubricant is formulated from a lubricant that is a solid at room temperature, a diluent, a fluorescent dye and an optical brightener.
The fluorescent lubricant is useful for providing a lubricating coating and a fluorescent marking on and object or item in a single application. A preferred fluorescent lubricant is applied as a liquid and dries relatively quickly. The preferred fluorescent lubricant adheres to parts, including metal parts and the like.
The lubricant is formulated from a solid lubricant. Preferably, the dsolid lubricant is a solid alcohol, such as cetyl alcohol or stearyl alcohol. The solid lubricant is present in a concentration of about 60 percent to about 80 percent and preferably about 70 percent of the fluorescent lubricant.
The diluent is compatible with the solid lubricant. The diluent is present in a concentration of about 10 percent to about 30 percent, and preferably about 28 percent to about 29 percent of the fluorescent lubricant. In a preferred fluorescent lubricant, the diluent is ethanol or an ethanol blend.
The fluorescent lubricant includes a fluorescent dye. A present dye is a quinoline dye that is present in a concentration of about 0.1 percent to about 5.0 percent, and preferably about 0.15 percent of the fluorescent lubricant.
To enhance the fluorescence of the fluorescent lubricant, an optical brightener is present in a concentration of about 0.1 percent to about 5.0 percent, and preferably about 1.35 percent of the fluorescent lubricant. A preferred the optical brightener is an amino coumarin derivative.
The fluorescent lubricant is heated to a temperature above about 130 degrees F., and is applied to the associated object. The fluorescent lubricant cools to form a solid, lubricating fluorescent coating on the associated object.
A method for coating an object to form a solid, lubricating fluorescent coating on the object includes the steps of providing the fluorescent lubricant formulated as above, heating the fluorescent to a temperature of at least about 130 degrees F., applying the fluorescent lubricant to the object and cooling the object having the fluorescent lubricant applied thereto to form a solid, lubricating fluorescent coating on the associated object. The coating can be applied by dipping, brushing or the like.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.